


String Theories

by Matsir



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: LJ Starsky_Hutch Fan Community Prompt Week #52, M/M, Prompt by hardboiledbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsir/pseuds/Matsir
Summary: “Starsky, why do you have a string tied around your finger?”





	String Theories

“Starsky, why do you have a string tied around your finger?” Minnie was the first to notice it.

The curly haired detective gaped a his hand for a second. Then he started searching his jumbled desk and the floor around it, squatting to peer under the furniture. Hutch refused to watch the performance and gathered up files they'd need at the courthouse. Under the guise of still searching, Starsky started to lift the hem of Minnie's skirt. She grabbed his wrist and laughed, “Trashy boy, don't you start something if you can't survive the finish!”

“Ah, but whatta way to go!” Starsky grinned up at her.

“Just what are you looking for?” she glanced around, trying to help.

“My yo-yo escaped! The string must'a broke!” he rose, lightly kissed her cheek and, because he knew he was being watched, made sure to put a little extra strut into his walk on the way out of the squad room.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Detective Sargent Starsky, why do you have a string tied around your finger?” Once assistant D.A. Sims noticed it, he couldn't un-notice it. He smirked, “Did your mommy put it there?”

“Actually it was ya' wife. She wanted me to remind you to buy condoms.” In a naïve sounding stage whisper Starsky added, “Is there really a brand called 'Wee Willys'?” 

Sim's clench jawed response was lost under Hutch's sudden coughing fit. After the strategy session limped to a finish, Sims made sure the stenographer knew that such unprofessional comments were to be kept out of the transcripts. She nodded, smiled and hurried off for a coffee break with her co-workers.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Starsky, m'man, why do you have a string tied 'round your finger?” Huggy asked, “Dare I to hope it's a reminder to pay your tab?”

“It's a Jewish holiday.” Starsky stroked the string reverently.

When Huggy's suspicious gaze landed on him, Hutch did his best to look innocent and Methodist. Huggy gave a martyred sigh and bit, “And just what does this string sacrament represent, Rebbe Doublebaconcheeseburger?”

“It's to honor Eli Shtupkof, who bravely sacrificed his middle finger to respond to Yenta Nu's unsolicited advice.” Starsky raised his beer and the marked finger, “To Shtupkof! A true mensch! l’chaim!”

Hutch laughed and lifted his glass to the toast. Huggy muttered something about borscht belt bozos and went back to the paying customers.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Starsky, why do you have a string tied around your finger?” Hutch smiled as they climbed into bed and each other's arms.

“Oh, this?” Starsky used the topic of the day to trace the outlines of his lover's abdominal muscles. The golden skin quivered and blushed under his attentions, “It's to remind me of where I was this morning when that stinkin' alarm interrupted us.” 

“Ah, yes. How could I forget? I think I was doing... this,” Hutch purred as he rolled over, “and you were right... ” he moaned as Starsky's finger resumed it's place, “Ohh yeah, oohhh - Ow! Starsk! Take the damn string off!”

**Author's Note:**

> First posting! So please let me know if my non-PC or Mac operating systems and software caused a problem with viewing the story.


End file.
